


Favourite Present

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Vibrators, caught masturbating, charlie is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie buys you a vibrator for your birthday, and laughs at your embarrassment. But she catches you using it that evening, and decides to join you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Present

You were pulled slowly out of sleep by a soft kiss to your lips. “Hey. Wake up, sleepyhead.”

You groaned, pushing your girlfriend away. Charlie giggled, kissing you again. “Come on. It’s your birthday. You’re not allowed a lie in on your birthday.”

“But I thought you could do whatever you wanted on your birthday,” you complained, reluctantly opening your eyes. Despite being a little annoyed at the early wake up call, you smiled as your gaze met Charlie’s. “I hate you.”

“I know.” You laughed, pulling her down into another kiss.

“I think we got that wrong.”

“I didn’t. Your part was wrong.”

“Fine. I love you, you dork.”

Giggling, Charlie grabbed your hand, pulling you up, and you clambered out of bed.

The presents she had given you were mostly what you had expected. Band merch, the one Harry Potter book that you had missing, more books and movies, but one thing you hadn’t expected. “Oh yeah, that one,” Charlie spoke up as you reached to open it. “I came across it in a slightly hidden section of the store. Thought you could have some fun.” She gave you a sly grin.

You raised an eyebrow, before tearing into it, and felt yourself blush bright red as you saw what it was. A pink vibrator. 

“Really, Charlie?”

She laughed out loud. “Aww, Y/N, are you embarrassed?”

You joined in with her laughter a little awkwardly, and shook your head. “Thanks, Charlie. That’s very considerate of you.” Though you were trying to play off your embarrassment, you couldn’t help but feel interested. In fact, that certainly wasn’t the worst gift you could have received…

“It’s not like you need it when you’ve got me,” Charlie pointed out with a wink. “But you have to wait until this evening for that birthday present. Sam, Dean, Cas and Kevin are coming over.”

“Guess I’d better hide this then,” you said hastily, picking up the vibrator again and getting to your feet.

Charlie smirked. “Sure. And once you’ve put it away somewhere, you’d better be straight back here. No having fun without me.”

You rolled your eyes, scurrying off to your room and concealing the vibrator in your underwear drawer. Charlie may have been laughing when she bought it for you, but you were definitely considering giving it a try.

Even throughout the party Charlie had organised, it was at the back of your mind. But you tried not to focus on it, instead concentrating on opening presents and discussing the finer points of quidditch with Sam and ensuring Dean didn’t have the entire pie Charlie had made to himself. You were pleased with yourself for persuading Cas to try the pie, although he had been muttering something about molecules the entire time, and you’d managed to beat Kevin in an intense game of Mario Kart. So by the time they left, you had mostly forgotten the awkward present from this morning.

“Dammit, I had a great idea for this evening but we don’t have any limes,” Charlie was complaining once everyone had left.

You raised your eyebrows. “Limes. Hm, I wonder what sort of idea this could possibly be?”

Your girlfriend flashed you a grin and a wink. “I can go get some if you want.” Before you could reply, she was off, headed for the front door. “Be right back!”

And then you were alone, the house eerily silent without Charlie’s bubbling presence. You smiled to yourself as you anticipated what was to come, and hurried to your room, deciding to change your underwear for something sexier. Digging through your drawers, you found your matching black silk panties and strapless bra, when your fingers touched something in the drawer, buried among the fabric. Oh, of course. The vibrator. Still in its box.

Opening the box, you removed the slim vibrator, wondering if it would need batteries. Finding the small button on the base, you switched it on, and it buzzed into life in your hand.

You switched it off again, considering putting it back. Charlie wouldn’t be gone long. But her promise this morning of your ‘other birthday present’ had been on your mind all day, and just thinking of the two of you doing body shots off each other when she came home was killing you…

You’d be quick.

You climbed onto the bed, adjusting the pillows before lying on your back. Setting the vibrator down on the bed next to you, you reached down and fumbled with the button on your jeans. Normally you would take your time, but today you were in a hurry, so you yanked down both your jeans and underwear, leaving them tangled around your legs, and buried a finger in your folds. You were already wet from anticipation, and you ran your finger up and down your slit a few times, briefly circling your clit, and letting out a sigh of relief.

Removing your hand, you picked up the vibrator, switching it on once more. Not entirely sure what to expect, you ran it over your slit, and gasped, biting your lip as you pressed it down. Holy shit, this felt good.

Forgetting about the fact that you were in a hurry, you began to experiment. You tried removing the vibrator from your folds, resting it just at the top of your mound, running it over your inner thighs. You circled your clit slowly, slid it into your hole and back out, and soon you were a writhing, moaning mess on the bed. As your pussy began to throb and your legs started to tremble, a sign that you were close, you pressed the vibe against your clit. Your hips bucked against it, and you whimpered… so close…

Charlie was watching you from the doorway.

You forced yourself to remove the vibrator from your folds, unable to hold back a whimper at the loss. “Charlie… uh, I was just…”

Charlie simply strode over to you and grabbed the vibrator from you, pushing your hands aside. “Charlie, what are you…”

“Screw the body shots,” she said, “we’ll save that for tomorrow. You want to spend time with your birthday present, right?” She placed the vibrator on your stomach, slowly dragging it down to your mound, leaving a damp trail on your skin from your juices, and your hips lifted towards it, but she pinned them down with her free hand. You could feel yourself rapidly approaching orgasm again as she stroked the vibrator down your folds, but then she pulled it away, and you groaned.

“Charlie, please… stop teasing,” you gasped. Charlie responded with a smirk, and circled the vibrator round your nipple, and then to the other one. Then down again, so close to where you needed… and over your hip, down further to run it down your thigh. “You jerk,” you panted, fisting the bed covers in your hands.

Charlie simply laughed as you writhed on the bed. “What, Y/N? What do you want?”

Charlie was usually so shy and giggly and awkward in bed, that for a moment you stayed silent in surprise. But then she ran the vibrator over your clit again just briefly, before resting it on your inner thigh, tantalisingly close to where you needed it, and you cried out. “Charlie, I’m so close… I want… ugh…”

“You want this?” Charlie asked teasingly, pushing the vibrator inside you just slightly. It felt good, so good, but it wasn’t enough.

“No,” you groaned. “Wanna come, please…”

And then at last, Charlie pressed the vibrator against your clit, hard, and held it there. You came with a cry, her hand still pinning your hips to the bed as you wriggled and squirmed. As you came down from your high, Charlie kept the vibrator in its position, and before you could protest at the almost painful sensitivity, you came again, even stronger than the first time. It felt like your orgasm lasted for hours as you twisted and writhed, panting out breathy, high-pitched moans, until at last you felt yourself relax, and this time Charlie pulled the vibrator away.

You lay there panting for a long time afterwards, chest heaving, your jeans and underwear still tangled around your ankles. Charlie shuffled up the bed to kiss you, and you relaxed even further at the feeling of her mouth on yours, your limbs heavy and your head buzzing and your pussy throbbing.

“I know it’s your birthday present,” Charlie said as she broke away, “but any chance you’ll use it on me?”

You grinned. “Give me five minutes. And after all that teasing you put me through, you’d better be ready for some revenge.”


End file.
